With continuous evolution of a mobile communications system, a requirement for a technology that supports concurrent transmission of multiple services is gradually heightened in the market. However, while enriching user experience, concurrent services also bring about new problems.
For example, when a data service and a voice service are concurrently conducted, a user may be allowed to conduct multiple data services, such as web browsing or downloading, while answering or making a call. However, concurrent services are likely to cause a resource conflict. According to statistics, 64% of voice service drop takes place in a case of concurrent services, and consequently, service transmission quality of a voice service with a higher service priority cannot satisfy the user's requirement.
To reduce a voice service drop rate in the case of the concurrent services, currently a common solution, based on whether the user directly perceives a data service, is that when the voice service is enabled, a data service that the user does not directly perceive is blocked, and a data service that the user can directly perceive is maintained. However, although the foregoing solution can reduce the voice service drop rate to an extent, some important communications applications that the user does not directly perceive may go offline implicitly. In addition, when a data service that the user can directly perceive is still enabled, the voice service drop rate cannot be significantly reduced.
Therefore, in a case of multiple concurrent services, how to ensure that a service with a higher service priority maintains better service transmission quality in the concurrent services becomes an urgently to-be-resolved problem.